stellersandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Next Top Model series lol
Asia's Next Top Model *'Cycle 2 ' #In episode 1, Jessie was eliminated before the photoshoot, I was like "hu?" #Episode 6 featured a non-elimination, obvs that was iconiq, becuz I loved Janice and Tia #Episode 7 featured a double-elimination without prior warning, hu cares, obvs #Episode 11 haven't been shown to public except probs Indonesia, hu is Nicole even? #In episode 13, Katarina was eliminated before the winner announcement, she was so weak so bye ha Germany's Next Top Model *'Cycle 12' #In episode 1 Celine, Deborah, Greta and Leticia got immunity from Heidi for their good performance on the runway, and Maja and Brenda entered the competition as wildcards, becuz their mentor chose them i guess #In episode 2, Christina and Saskia were eliminated straight after the photoshoot for their poor performance on set, hu r dem? #In episode 3, Claudia was eliminated straight after the photoshoot for her dreadful performance on set, in addition, Brenda and Aissatou were saved from the bottom 5, Heidi told them that if any of them perform worse in the photoshoot, that person will leave by default, i should try this in my SNTM obvs and Afriko would leave lol #In episode 4, Helena quit the competition becuz she hated her mo, so Cherrish!, in addition, Aissatou was eliminated after the photoshoot by default becuz Brenda did better than her and stuff (maybe?) #CAN INTERNET STOP BEING BASIC AND KEEP INTERUPTING MY WONDERFUL WORK!!!????? Anyway, In episode 8, Greta quit the competition, I'm so sed ;( I like her.... Giulianna was voted to be immune from the elimination. Very Monika cuz her shot is so terrible and the client this ep was so generous, kind, wonderfull, positve like Lady Dayantha and booked half of those girls, marvelous! #Basically the "booked for job" thing is out of the wikipedia in week 10 for whatever the reason is, but I feel that being booked for a job is so important in modelling industry, and also because I love seeing different colors on a COO board, so I won't delete it anyway. And also, I will update the girls who get booked for jobs in future episodes #In episode 11, Lynn and Leticia flew to New York for amfAR Gala, but there was a snowstorm in NY so they weren't able to return for the photoshoot. Heidi acted like Jenifer and decided that both models would be immune, lmfao. So Fatima #In episode 13, Anh and Serlina was saved from the bottom 3, eliminating Sabine, which was so unfair lmao, her photo was so funny to be eliminated. And after that, Heidi, yet again told both girls that they must take part in the shoot out next week and one girl would be eliminated straight after the photoshoot. Funny huh? Anyway, Sabine is not loved by the judges but the fans and the clients so wish her luck out there. #Well Serlina and Anh participated in the Shoot out and Anh was eliminated before the panel for doing worse than Serlina in the photoshoot. #Wow this thing actually finished. Mongolia's Next Top Model which I'm fairly impressed *'Cycle 1' Vietnam's Next Top Model *'Cycle 3' #Episode 1 to episode 3 were casting episodes, a group of 31 models were reduced into final 15 during those episodes. This table also included the performances of the models in the casting episodes, but only shows the performances of 15 models, who made it to the final 15. #Episode 2, 3, 13, 14, the call-out order of Xuân Lan didn't reflect models' performances those weeks. #In episode 2, the models were divided into 2 groups based on their performances on the runway the day before. Models who received compliments are indicated by HIGH, and the models who received criticisms are indicated by LOW. The best and the worst model in that episode were shown. However, those 2 models didn't make it to the top 15. Minh Nguyệt's performance of this episode was indicated by SAFE, as she was one of the 2 models that were noticed that they performed decently. #In episode 3, Xuân Lan divided the models into 2 groups consist of 15 models. The official finalists of this cycle were asked to travel to their modelling home, and officially became apart of this cycle, eliminating the remaining models. #Episode 12 featured a non-elimination bottom 2. #In episode 13, Nguyễn Thị Ngân was temporarily able to join the final 6 to travel to New York to participate in New York Fashion Week. During elimination,after calling out the models to receive their photos, Xuân Lan announced that Nguyễn Thị Ngân would re-enter the competition, as she succeed in New York Fashion Week. #In episode 14, Xuân Lan called out the models in groups, only Nhã Trúc was called individually. And announced that the group of Mai Giang, Mỹ Vân, Thiên Trang would be the final 3 of the cycle, eliminating the remaining models. *'Cycle 8'